Systems and methods herein generally relate to processing print jobs and more particularly to processing print jobs that have mixed page orientations.
Print jobs may contain metadata that can provide instructions for variable rendering of the pages within the print job. The directions for how the metadata is to be used by print system raster image processors and finishing devices can be included within the print job file, or can be included within an accompanying file or distributed protocol. For example, the metadata can include recipient data such as location information, which could be specified by a protocol to be printed on different grades of media stock. Further, these systems can maintain a hierarchy that utilizes a catalog (a tree) that contains the metadata and is distributed among appropriate root, set, document and sub-document levels.
Many manufacturers provide specifications defining how the metadata (that drives media and finishing outcomes) needs to be written within the print job file. The finishing outcomes can determine, for example, the orientation of the printed media. Designations may result in an orientation known as a short edge feed (SEF) or a long edge feed (LEF). The short edge feed aligns the longest edge of the media parallel to the processing direction within the printing device, while the long edge feed aligns the shortest edge of the media parallel to the processing direction within the printing device. The long edge feed utilizes less room in the processing direction, which yields a faster throughput (optimal throughput within a printing device). In some examples, print jobs can utilize both short edge feed and long edge feed for different pages within a single print job.